


Когда жизнь моя убывала вместе с океанским отливом

by mingus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingus/pseuds/mingus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пожалуйста, - хочет он иногда сказать Стайлзу, - пожалуйста, положи мое сердце, печень и все кишки туда, где взял, а уж рану я зашью сам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда жизнь моя убывала вместе с океанским отливом

**Author's Note:**

> Дерек/Стайлз (морально - Стайлз/Дерек), ближе к джену, кроссовер с мини-сериалом HBO The Pacific. АУ, вторая Мировая война, Тихокеанский фронт.  
> Примечания/предупреждения: скорее конспект фика. Повествование нелинейное, нулевые эпизоды с пометкой «Павуву» хронологически находятся между событиями на мысе Глостер и высадкой на Пелелиу. По закону, юноши, не достигшие восемнадцати лет, могли поступить в Морскую Пехоту только при наличии разрешения родителей/опекунов.  
> Фичок был начат больше двух лет назад, я зачем-то вытащила его, сдула пыль и дописала левой ногой. Название из стихотворения Уитмена.  
> Расчлененка, мат и неоправданный пафос. Беты нет, стыда нет, ничего нет.

0\. Павуву

На карты, которые он держит в руках, падает тень, и Дерек слышит:

\- Я ищу восьмую роту. Это восьмая? Вы не...

\- Нет, - бурчит он, окидывая новенького взглядом - в каске в такую-то жарищу, впечатляющих размеров нос в мелких каплях здорового, чистого пота. Только что с материка, не пахнет болезнью. Дерек отворачивается, а носатый отправляется дальше, и не успевает тот сделать и десяти шагов, как Дерек снова слышит мяукающий голос: «Это восьмая рота?»

\- Двоечка, - говорит Бак, кидая карту с полустершимся рисунком на ящик из-под консервов.

Продолжать партию не хочется, но на кону стоит пара пачек лаки страйк, а Дерек давно уже не пробовал нормального курева.

Обормот может подождать еще минут двадцать.

 

1\. Кэмп-Пендлтон

В призывном пункте Стайлз врет трижды.

Ему кажется, что документы у него кричаще фальшивые. Ладони липкие от пота, когда он протягивает эту липу сестричке за стойкой регистрации.

\- Согласие родителей? - спрашивает она, не поднимая головы.

\- Там же есть дата рождения, мне восемнадцать, - спокойно, как он надеется, возражает Стайлз.

Год он подправил лезвием отцовской бритвы. Раз.

\- Живые родственники есть?

\- Нет, - снова лжет он. Два. Пусть уж лучше отец думает, что он мотается в товарняках по стране, чем в дверь к нему постучится человек в форме и протянет похоронку.

Хотя, серьезно, неужели Стайлз действительно считает, что отец не знает, куда он отправился на самом деле?

Его прослушивают, измеряют и взвешивают, засталяют поссать в баночку (у Стайлза полыхают уши, когда он вручает ее миловидной медсестре), требуют снять белье и бесцеремонно ощупывают на глазах у десятка таких же мнущихся юнцов. Стайлз среди них не видит никого из своей школы, и испытывает чувство смутного облегчения пополам с разочарованием. Последним препятствием становится психиатр, и именно ему Стайлз врет в третий раз.

Лысоватый доктор выглядит равнодушным и очень усталым, и Стайлз вдруг вспоминает, где они встречались раньше. На консилиуме, когда отец возил Стайлза в центральную окружную больницу. Если сейчас на глазах дюжины людей раздели и критически осмотрели его тело, то на том собрании врачей и студентов раздели его душу. Впрочем, метафорические трусы в тот раз на себе он оставил.

Стайлз боится, что доктор вспомнит его, и слегка запинается, отвечая на набор стандартных вопросов.

Он зря беспокоится, теперь он не пациент, он мясо, и нужно лишь бегло удостовериться в том, что скотина не совсем уж ледащая, прежде чем ее отправить на скотобойню. Психиатр расписывается в его карточке, и Стайлз торопливо натягивает одежду на потное от волнения и духоты тело.

Тем же вечером он вместе с другими новобранцами садится на поезд до учебного лагеря.

Спонтанно сложившиеся по дороге компании распадаются практически сразу, едва они выходят из вагонов. Мало кому удается попасть в одно отделение со своими новыми знакомыми. Стайлз потом почти не видит того белобрысого кудрявого Сидни, с которым он перебросился парой фраз и поделился едой.

Стайлз стоит, вытянувшись по струнке - и это чертовски трудно терпеть, его фамилия далеко не в начале алфавита - и думает о том, что было бы, сбеги они со Скоттом вместе.

Наверное, ничего хорошего.

Даже попади они в одно отделение, стой их койки рядом, проползи они все полосы препятствий на брюхе бок о бок, отдрай они на пару все толчки - вряд ли бы им удалось подохнуть в одном сражении. Хотя, таким неудачникам как они, вполне могло бы посчастливиться подорваться на одном поле.

Но Скотт остался дома.

Потому что Скотт не такая сволочь как Стайлз - Скотт не бросил мать.

\- Стилински! - наконец-то рявкает инструктор, и Стайлз, переступив с ноги на ногу, с облегчением вопит в ответ:

\- Я, сэр!

Строевая оказывается самой невыносимой из всех разнообразных пыток учебки. Стайлз предпочел бы пробежать лишний круг или лишние раз тридцать отжаться, чем стоять, не шевелясь и выпучив глаза от отсутствующего у него усердия.

Впрочем, обычно он и не может долго изображать из себя жертву базедовой болезни - и отправляется бежать благословенные лишние круги.

Сержант-инструктор Харрис единственный из здешних инструкторов, никогда не повышающий голоса. Он предпочитает надменное ледяное презрение крикам. Как-то, уже под конец обучения, он спрашивает Стайлза, что же с ним, мать его, не так.

\- В дедтстве роняли, сэр, - пожимает Стайлз здорово окрепшими за последние несколько недель плечами.

А еще есть Дерек.

Они попадают в разные казармы, но на первом же обеде Стайлз замечает крепко сбитого парня. Он выглядит старше большинства новобранцев и, пусть и не возвышается над ними горой, все равно выделяется манерой держаться. Стайлз думает тогда - наверное, рабочий, с детства пахавший, например, в штольнях, вот и отрастил столько мускулов. Не его дело, решает Стайлз.

Первую увольнительную Стайлз просирает, спасибо Харрису, которому не понравилось, как он держал винтовку. Нет, он понимает, стрельбища действительно не такое место, где можно неправильно держать винтовку, но Стайлз все же не жалеет, что случайно направил ствол прямо на сержанта - на побелевшее отнюдь не от злости лицо Харриса было откровенно приятно полюбоваться.

Но в свою первую увольнительную он вынужден торчать с другими неудачниками, и ладно бы ему просто дали выспаться в провонявшей носками казарме (хотя как еще может пахнуть в помещении, где живет двадцать мужиков, регулярно после тяжелого дня забивающих на душ). Нет, Стайлз получает наряд на кухню, таскать воду.

Он с тоской смотрит на огромные бадьи, которые ему нужно наполнить. Потом выглядывает через заднюю дверь и щурится на маячившую в приличном отдалении колонку, потому что, очевидно, водопровод для слабаков. Он протяжно стонет.

\- Говорят, ты часто бываешь наказан, - слышит Стайлз прямо за спиной и разворачивается так резко, что со всей дури хряпается плечом о косяк.

Он смотрит на того самого здоровяка, которого заметил еще в первый день в столовой. Тот не выглядит ни приветливо, ни насмешливо, но и никакой исходящей от него агрессии Стайлз тоже не ощущает. Парень (или все же мужик?) просто стоит перед ним с абсолютно каменной рожей, скрестив руки на широкой груди.

\- Кто говорит? - Стайлз делает небольшой шаг назад, потому что, ей-богу, у мужика странные понятия о личном пространстве.

\- Не на одного тебя Харрис взъелся. Забей. Он просто злится на нас. У него не хватило смелости отправится на фронт, - и вот этой немного пафосной фразы Стайлз совершенно точно не ожидает.

\- Или глупости.

\- Или глупости, - соглашается здоровяк, и его лицо светлеет. Он даже почти улыбается.- Я Дерек. Бери вон те ведра поменьше.

\- Еще чего, - фыркает Стайлз и назло берет самые большие, скорее смахивающие на небольшие бочки.

После двух ходок к колонке его начинает вести из стороны в сторону, так что Дерек, не говоря ни слова, выдергивает ведра у Стайлза из рук и гонит чистить картошку.

Когда она заканчивают и идут из кухни в казармы, Стайлз вспоминает:

\- Прости, мужик, забыл представиться.

\- Я знаю, как тебя зовут, Стайлз, - отмахивается от него Дерек и сворачивает в сторону душевых.

 

0\. Павуву

Стайлз даже не шевелится, когда Дерек заходит в палатку. Он валяется на койке, положив на лицо раскрытый комикс.

\- Я знаю, что ты не спишь, - зачем-то говорит Дерек.

\- А я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я знаю, что я не сплю, - отзываются из-под широкой спины Капитана Америки.

Дерек садится рядом, туго натянутый брезент прогибается под ним, и нехило схуднувший Стайлз предсказуемо скатывается поближе к нему.

\- В сетке на двери дыры размером с Луизиану. Ночью меня сожрут твари куда кровожаднее тебя, и я помру от малярии, так и не потрогав женские сиськи. А от твоих меня уже тошнит.

Дерек убирает комикс с его лица, Стайлз морщится от света.

\- Я скажу Айзеку, он заделает.

\- А сетку где возьмет.

\- Вырежет у другой палатки. Как у нас вырезали.

Стайлз не отвечает. Сейчас Дерек уже почти привык, а поначалу его сильно напрягало, что новый Стайлз больше не горит желанием оставить последнее слово за собой. Для прежнего Стайлза это было практически делом чести, слова были для него защитой, а умение складывать их - предметом гордости.

Этот Стайлз еще иногда перепирается по привычке, но посреди спора порой вдруг замолкает, гаснет и вяло машет рукой.

\- Было бы круто, чтобы меня пристрелили еще в учебке. Да поздно уже, - негромко говорит Стайлз, глядя в защтопанный потолок. - Пусть бы лучше мое тело гнило, а не я сам.

\- Ты отдохнешь дома и придешь в норму, - на автомате отвечает Дерек. Ему хочется погладить Стайлза по отросшим волосам. Он медленно тянет руку.

\- Никто не придет в норму.

Дерек отдергивает ладонь.

Они не знают, сколько будет длиться эта передышка, прежде чем их перебросят на следующий остров и перебросят ли вообще. Дерек узнает, что здесь недалеко, на Банике, есть что-то вроде больницы-санатория для сдавших морпехов, и он пытается сказать об этом Стайлзу, но рот ему затыкает тяжелый взгляд, и слова застревают в глотке.

\- Нахер больницы, - четко проговаривает Стайлз, и выглядит при этом совсем чужим.

Дерек в очередной раз напоминает себе, что он не так уж много знает о Стайлзе.

Они продолжают очищать этот ебучий остров от гниющих кокосов. Трупы убрали до них.

Черные капли - пыль и пот - стекают по спине Стайлза, огибая родинки. Дерек помнит, каким он был в учебке - даже изнуряющие марш-броски не могли ничего поделать с мальчишескими щеками. Стайлз был крепким и ладным, а потом острова выпили из него всю силу.

Стайлз наклоняется, складывая кокосы в ящики, и хребет его выпирает так, что Дерек будто бы слышит, как натягивается его кожа над костями.

\- Хватит пялиться, - Стайлз не оборачивается, ему не нужно ловить Дерека на чем-то, Стайлз, похоже, привык уже, что Дерек следит за ним взглядом везде и всюду. Даже в полнейшей темноте, под стеной дождя он с легкостью находит Стайлза и, как локатор, разворачивается к нему.

\- Ты еще хвостом повиляй, - зло и устало бросает Стайлз, резко выпрямляясь.

Дерек думает, что однажды он сможет это устроить.

 

2\. Гуадалканал

Они медленно идут с пляжа к джунглям, и вокруг множество мертвых, уже начавших разлагаться тел. Скалящиеся, обглоданные жарой черепа на кольях, скользкая жижа под ногами, кровавые пятна на песке. Айзек, сын могильщика, который привязался к Дереку еще в Кэмп-Пендлтоне, останавливается перед одним особо живописным трупом в драной, потерявшей цвет японской форме.

\- А мы не будем их ну, того? - спрашивает он тихо. Недостаточно тихо.

\- Их уже до нас того, и довольно давно, - мрачно отзывается Стайлз. Он внимательно смотрит по сторонам, а Дерек думает - в новинку ли для него видеть мертвецов.

Впрочем, столько и в таком состоянии - вряд ли.

\- Не, я имею в виду, хоронить, - не отстает Айзек.

\- Тебе бы только хоронить...

Дерек резко оборачивается к ним, чтобы сердито зыркнуть на болтунов, и это спасает его от пули в шею, она входит в левое плечо.

Дерек не знает, сколько это длится, кажется, они только высадились, а уже стемнело, и японцы лезут из джунглей как гигантские смертоносные муравьи. Он только успевает проверять, рядом ли Стайлз, Айзек, Мэтт и остальные его ребята, темнота освещается вспышками выстрелов, а волчий слух уже давно не помогает, Дерек оглох от взрывов и пулеметного стрекота. Первый бой затихает лишь под утро, япошки отползают обратно в джунгли, а Стайлз лезет щупать его уже успевшее зажить плечо.

\- Тебе показалось, - говорит Дерек, вглядываясь в покрытое грязью лицо. Зрачки у Стайлза расширены, а губы плотно сжаты. Он сжимает приклад до побелевших пальцев и не выпускает, даже когда Дереку удается уговорить его немного поспать. Они устраиваются на дне окопа прямо задницами в жидкой грязи, и уже засыпая, Дерек слышит:

\- Кажется, я все же в кого-то сегодня попал. А Харрис говорил, что я безнадежен. Но я попал.

\- Охуенно, а теперь дай поспать, - огрызается кто-то из темноты.

Дерек думает, как много пройдет времени, прежде чем Стайлз осознает, что он не просто попал, но убил.

А потом кошмар продолжается.

Большую часть времени Дерек даже не понимает, где земля, а где небо, дожди идут почти не переставая, и порой ориентиром в пространстве для него служит лишь нытье подающего ему снаряды Стайлза о том, что в приемной комиссии ему обещали тропические острова, коктейли с зонтиками и море фруктов, а вместо этого они тут стоят в чужих кишках по самые яйца и жрут сырую крупу, потому что весь сухпаек пошел ко дну вместе с кораблями. "Заткнись нахуй уже", - говорит ему Дерек, и краем глаза видит, как блестит в темноте зубами не то скалящийся, не то безумно улыбающийся ему Стайлз.

Когда наконец-то прибывает подкрепление, а вместе с ним и боевые и продовольственные припасы, Дерек впервые с момента высадки смотрит на них будто бы со стороны. От их роты осталось дай бог две трети, а от их формы - половина, они истощены, оборваны, выпотрошены. Дерек привычно уже в первую очередь ищет взглядом Стайлза, отмечает запавшие глаза и ввалившийся живот, руки и плечи в расчесанных и влажных, начинающих гноиться болячках.

Он хочет подойти и вылизать ему руки, чтобы быстрее заживало, но едва ли Стайлз правильно поймет такой порыв. Дерек отправляет его к доку, а после слушает жалобы на едкую мазь и отдает ему половину своего пайка.

К его удивлению, Стайлз берет и благодарно улыбается.

В последний вечер здесь они сидят для разнообразия в сухом окопе, и от недавно погашенного костра все еще тянет слабым теплом. Стайлз, что-то строчащий в блокноте огрызком карандаша, почти закапывается ногами во все еще опасно горячий пепел, Дерек пинает его по голени, забыв, что там у него еще не совсем зажившие нарывы, и Стайлз возмущенно шипит, лягаясь в ответ. Айзек, уронивший галету на землю, невозмутимо отряхивает ее и продолжает размеренно жевать. Монотонное движение челюстей раздражает.

Могло быть и хуже. И обязательно будет.

Дерек ловит взгляд Мэтта - он сидит, свесив руки между ног и смотрит на костровище, глаза у него испуганные и остекленевшие.

 

0\. Павуву

За день плоские камни на ближайшем спуске к океану нагреваются и долго держат тепло. Дерек находит Стайлза там, он смотрит на закатный океан, уши подсвечены заходящим солнцем, а прямо по курсу - несколько голозадых морпехов, смывающих с себя пот и запах кокосовой гнили. Стайлз сидит, сильно сгорбившись, и плечи у него странно дергаются. Пару безумных секунд Дерек надеется, что плотину прорвало, и Стайлз наконец-то или плачет или хотя бы дрочит. Он втягивает воздух полной грудью и не чувствует ничего такого. Дерек заходит чуть сбоку и понимает, что Стайлз всего лишь тычет палкой в большого темного краба. Твари с гигантскими клешнями повадились забираться к ним в палатки, и, самое обидное, что на вкус они оказываются отвратительны, а Бак и вовсе умудряется травануться. Никакой пользы, лишь покоцанные пальцы да высокая вероятность найти такого симпатягу в собственных трусах.

Дерек умеет двигаться бесшумно, но в случае со Стайлзом это работает лишь тогда, когда тот полностью погружен в себя. Стайлз говорит ему:

\- Это мое место. Найди себе другое.

Дерек, как и всегда, не слушает. Он опускается рядом, прижавшись плечом к плечу Стайлза, согревая. Тот дергается было, но потом криво улыбается. Отбрасывает палку в сторону, и краб тут же начинает бочком красться к дерековой штанине.

\- Любуешься на красоток? - кивает Дерек на голые жопы ребят из соседнего взвода.

\- Да вот, хотел уже передернуть, а ты мне все обломал. Как увижу твою рожу, так все падает, - будь это сказано не таким бесцветным голосом, Дерек бы даже обрадовался. Но, по крайней мере, Стайлз постепенно перестает его избегать.

\- Писем не было?

Стайлз поворачивается к нему, и Дерек на несколько мгновений залипает. Это не должно быть красивым - воспаленная красная кожа век, лопнувшие капилляры на глазах, кажущийся еще шире из-за ввалившихся щек и заострившихся скул шершавый рот. Пара прыщей на лбу, размазанные по шее грязь и пот. Но это красиво.

Стайлз смотрит на него очень, очень внимательно. И начинает говорить.

\- Дерек, видит бог, я к тебе привязался. Хрен знает почему, ты же нудный, ходишь за мной как пятилетка за мамкой, постоянно жутко пялишься на меня, я порой ночью просыпаюсь и просто, блядь, знаю, что ты не спишь и снова на меня таращишься. Еще и не моргаешь, наверное. И, несмотря на набор таких прекрасных черт, без тебя тут как-то уже не то. Ты пытаешься вытянуть меня, кинуть на дно веревку, но, Дерек, дело в том, что я все еще падаю. Вот упаду совсем - тогда можешь начинать спасательные операции. А пока что - не лезь.

\- Не могу, - честно отвечает Дерек.

\- Да я типа уже сам понял, - Стайлз стряхивает краба с его колена.

 

3\. Мельбурн, Австралия

\- А я так мечтал о крыше над головой, - вертит башкой Стайлз по сторонам.

\- Зато тут нет крабов и есть женщины. Мы герои, нам дадут, - справедливо замечает Айзек.

\- Где ты тут видишь женщин?

\- Ну прямо тут нет, но мы же на отдыхе. Полный город оголодавших по мужскому вниманию баб. Первым делом закупись гондонами, - Айзек не позволяет Стайлзу сбить себя с намеченного курса.

Когда корабль подходил к причалу, их действительно встречали с оркестром, а все помосты наводнили девушки, женщины, тетки и даже откровенно дряхлые старушенции, кричащие и машущие лентами, цветами и шляпами. Смотреть на это после недель на Гаудалканале и после скорее напоминающего полузабытье сна в трюме было дико. Дерек все ждал, что сейчас он проснется от звуков выстрелов. Стайлз на это цветастое ароматное колышащееся море тел смотрел немного с детским недоумением и усталостью, зато Айзек был полон энтузиазма за троих. Если честно, это был первый случай, когда Дерек видел Айзека в состоянии душевного подъема.

Или не душевного.

Их размещают на стадионе, а не в казармах, которые находятся за чертой города, что и к лучшему. Для дождей тут не сезон, ночи теплые, к тому же им не просто выдают по скамейке и одеялу, но даже снабжают раскладушками. Царские ложа, сотни великолепных, роскошных пуховых перин, ждущих его сильнее, чем любая из женщин Мельбурна. Дерек тут же целеустремленно направляется к ближайшей раскладушке, падает на нее лицом вниз и глубоко вдыхает.

Кто-то - Стайлз - легонько трясет его за плечо:

\- Эй, мы в город. Почти все идут. Давай с нами.

Дерек стонет и натягивает одеяло на голову. Но он слышит, как мнется и сопит рядом Стайлз, а потом представляет, что с ними может случиться, если он вовремя не схватит их за шкирку. Дерек тихонько рычит, а Стайлз расплывается в такой широкой улыбке, которую Дерек не видел уже очень давно. С тех самых пор, как они взошли по трапу корабля, отправляющегося на Гуадалканал. Дерек рывком - иначе он просто передумает в процессе вставания - поднимается на ноги и шагает вслед за Стайлзом и Айзеком.

Они больше похожи на исхудавших оборванцев, чем на морпехов, о которых (по словам одного из моряков) писали в газетах по обе стороны света. Им даже новую форму еще не выдали, Стайлз так и вовсе то и дело одергивает край выпущенной не по уставу рубахи, пытаясь прикрыть дыру на заднице, у Айзека штанины в подпалинах, а на себя Дерек старается лишний раз не смотреть - слишком много дыр от пуль, под которыми не обнаружишь и следа от шрамов. И все равно с них не берут ни монеты ни за проезд в трамвае, ни за мороженное, ни за пиво, которое, впрочем, оказывается довольно паршивым на вкус. Девушка, ставя перед ними высокие кружки, улыбается всем троим, задерживая взгляд на Дереке.

Ему кажется, что внутри что-то осторожно скребется, нечто такое, что не подавало признаков жизни уже очень давно, чему свернула шею Кейт, и что с переменным успехом пытался растормошить Стайлз. Дерек с усилием улыбается в ответ, чувствуя, как трескаются губы.

Этого оказывается достаточно.

Он проводит с Дженнифер следующие пять дней, практически не появляясь на казарменном стадионе, он чинит книжные полки у нее дома, он спит с ней в одной постели и сладко трахает ее на заднем дворе под яблонями. Вся эта пастораль захватывает его настолько, что Дерек говорит:

\- Я мог бы вернуться сюда. После.

\- А если ты не вернешься? - спрашивает Дженнифер и не отводит глаз. - Что же мне, стать вдовой, даже не успев выйти замуж?

Дерек поднимается и идет прочь, на ходу застегивая ремень.

Когда он возвращается в часть, его встречает взмыленный Айзек.

\- Ну наконец-то ты наебался, черт тебя дери, Дерек.

\- Что стряслось? Ты подцепил триппер, как и мечтал? Я пропустил, как пьяный Бак блюет на лейтенанта?

\- Стайлз в карцере.

Постепенно ему удается восстановить полную картину по обрывочным фразам Айзека и подслушанным не без волчьих штучек сплетням.

Придурок умудрился поцапаться с военной полицией, в ответ на требование предъявить увольнительную обозвав их сучьими выродками и тыловыми крысами. Если бы спросили Дерека, он бы ответил, что это весьма справедливое замечание, но его никто не спрашивал. Повезло еще, что Стайлза отправили в карцер, а не под трибунал.

Через неделю Дерек наблюдает, как открываются массивные, тронутые пятнами ржавчины двери. Стайлз выходит побледневший, покрытый не то водой не то потом, отчаянно щурясь на пасмурное небо, на нем форма арестанта с большими черными кругами на груди и одной из штанин. Он снова похудел, оставив в подвале те немногие набранные на отдыхе килограммы. Первым делом он подходит к Дереку, улыбаясь на один бок, словно после инсульта, и легко бьет его по груди:

\- Там было так холодно, мужик. Холодно и сыро. И темно. И крысы. Полный отстой. Дерек, тебе бы точно понравилось.

Дерек устало трет глаза. Он не должен чувствовать себя виноватым, но он чувствует.

Когда объявляют, что через полторы недели их отправляют на Глостер, Дерек испытывает какое-то извращенное облегчение.

Отплывают они тоже под оркестр, Стайлз весело говорит, что это похоже на похоронный марш, но глаза его остаются серьезными и усталыми. Среди шаров и лент Дерек видит надутые презервативы. Он зачем-то ищет глазами Дженнифер. Стайлз отслеживает этот взгляд и неловко хлопает его растопыренной пятерней по каске.

 

0\. Павуву

Дерек просыпается поздно. Это непривычно, ему давно не удавалось выспаться как следует, до приятной расслабленной тяжести во всем теле. Обычно его выдергивало из сна одновременно со стуком заполошного сердца Стайлза.

Сегодня же или Стайлзу не снились кошмары, или Дерека окончательно разморило от безделья на этом чертовом острове.

Формально они при деле. Они драят бочки из-под топлива, они переносят ящики с припасами с одного конца лагеря на другой (а потом обратно), они собирают кокосы, они стреляют по мишеням, которые увенчаны японскими касками и фуражками. Но при этом у них так чудовищно много свободного времени, и большинство предпочитает его тратить с пользой. Они делают то, что пока еще не смогли сделать япошки - методично убивают себя, кто как умеет. Большинство предпочитает выпивку: командованию достаются трофейные ящики с японским пойлом, а рядовые вполне обходятся жутким самогоном, голова от которого начинает болеть даже до наступления похмелья. Частенько Дерек слышит характерные глухие стоны из (возможно) ядовитых зарослей. Айзек и Бак крепко подсаживаются на карты, а Стайлз выбирает самый худший для него вариант.

Стайлз предпочитает быть один.

(Что касается Дерека, то свой выбор он уже сделал за много миль отсюда, в пустой столовой учебного лагеря морской пехоты Кэмп-Пендлтон).

Дерек отливает, умывается (опрокидывает на себя всю бадью, вода в которой уже успела немного нагреться, и душ получается приятным), по-песьи трясет головой и отправляется искать Стайлза.

Он уже не отрицает своей привязанности, признает, - ровно как и то, что это становится его привычным распорядком дня. Проснулся, пришел в себя телом, теперь дело за тем, чтобы прийти в себя духом. Для последнего нужен Стайлз.

Звуки и запахи лагеря практически лишают его возможности воспользоваться некоторыми преимуществами, и Дерек просто методично проверяет все любимые места Стайлза. Палатка с недобиблиотекой (кудрявый морпех, ни о чем не спрашивая, указывает в сторону кухни), камни у побережья, груда бочек, в которых Стайлз мог сидеть часами, пока они не раскалялись до предела. Наконец Дерек все же сворачивает на неприметную тропинку, ведущую к такому же неприметному озерцу. Оно далековато от лагеря, крошечное, мутноватое, и пить из него Дерек стал бы лишь при отсутствии альтернативы. Но о нем мало кто знает, и от этого привлекательность озерца возрастает обратно пропорционально его размерам и чистоте.

Стайлз лежит на воде лицом вверх, звездой раскинув ноги и руки. Его грудь медленно вздымается и опадает, жетоны тускло блестят на солнце, выгоревшая форма сохнет на прогнувшихся желтых камышинах.

\- Стайлз.

Тот тут же принимает вертикальное положение и в несколько размашистых гребков достигает берега. Дерек спокойно смотрит, как Стайлз выходит из озера, как наклоняет голову, пытаясь выгнать воду из уха, как проводит большой ладонью от шеи к паху, собирая капли влаги. Стайлз нагибается, подхватывает рубашку, расстилает ее на песке и садится. Полуоборачивается и смотрит на Дерека из-за плеча, снизу вверх:

\- Что, не уследил за мной, сторожевой пёс?

Дерек не спешит садиться рядом, предпочитая возвышаться - Стайлз и так слишком редко воспринимает его как старшего или хотя бы равного себе. Дерек расстегивает свою рубашку, с которой давно сорвал рукава по плечи, и задумчиво чешет потную грудь.

\- Мужик, мы это с тобой уже обсуждали. Твои, без сомнения, впечатляющие сиськи меня не интересуют.

\- Хватит.

\- Хватит что? - не меняя обманчиво дурашливой интонации, эхом отзывается Стайлз.

\- Хватит нарочно делать себе еще хуже.

\- Дерек, да ты упустил. Тут все шиворот-навыворот, мы с тобой поменялись ролями. Теперь моя очередь страдать, а твоя - следить, чтобы я не слишком увлекался.

\- Я заметил, - сдержанно отвечает Дерек и начинает раздеваться. Ему снова становится жарко, на этот раз больше от злости и ощущения собственного бессилия.

Вода холоднее, чем он ожидал, и Дерек с удовольствием ныряет, проплывая озерцо из конца в конец несколько раз. Когда он ступает на берег, у Стайлза уже успели высохнуть волосы, он отдирает сгоревшую кожу с плеч, старясь ногтями подцепить как можно более крупные куски. Услышав плеск, Стайлз поднимает голову и точно так же, как несколькими минутами ранее делал сам Дерек, следит за ним, обнаженным, и выражение лица его не меняется.

Дерек опускается рядом с ним. Его кожа все еще прохладная, и Стайлз прижимается к нему своим горячим плечом.

\- А ты считал их? - спрашивает он. Ни одному из них не требуется уточнений, о ком (или уже о чем) идет речь.

\- Нет.

\- Я тоже, - врет Стайлз.

Дерек с силой толкает его в бок. Не ожидавший нападения в такой момент Стайлз растягивается на песке. Дерек ложится на него сверху, остужая и защищая, Стайлз пару раз дергается возмущенно, но потом расслабленно затихает. Через пару минут, когда температура их тел становится одинаковой, Дерек поднимается, увлекая за собой Стайлза.

Они снова заходят в ту же воду.

 

4\. Мыс Глостер

Им удается закрепиться на берегу, когда начинается сезон дождей.

Япошки засели в джунглях, их меньше, но они отчаяннее и такое ощущение, что они могут питаться одним гнилым рисом годами.

По крайней мере Дереку кажется, что они мокнут тут и покрываются влажной плесенью уже много-много лет. Он чувствует, как у него потихоньку начинает ехать крыша. Однажды в убитом солдате ему видится коротко остриженная Кейт.

Они слишком истощены и измотаны, чтобы писать, читать и даже говорить. Мельбурн кажется издевательским миражом. Большая часть провизии сгнила и промокла, а то, что уцелело, выдается скупыми порциями один раз в сутки. Некоторые пытаются приспособить в пищу местную флору, но этим лишь ожидаемо прибавляют доку работы пищевыми отравлениями, будто тому и так мало мокрых язв и пневмонии.

Одним из одинаковых вечеров продрогший и промокший до костей Дерек заходит в их палатку. Он видит Айзека, вычерпывающего лужу в углу ботинком, и неподвижного Стайлза. Он держит в руках нераспечатанный конверт.

\- Он так уже час сидит, - мигом сдает его Айзек, увидев Дерека. Синяки под его глазами могут посоперничать с марианскими впадинами Стайлза, а себя самого Дерек не видел уже очень давно. Чему рад.

Дерек не торопится. Сперва он разувается, отжимает форму и развешивает сушиться. К утру она все равно останется сырой, но привычные, хоть и отчасти бесполезные действия все же напоминают о том, что где-то за стеной непрекращающегося дождя есть что-то еще. Омлет с беконом, банковские вклады и тщательно спланированные убийства.

Он подходит к лежанке Стайлза, но не слишком близко. В последнее время теперь уже со Стайлзом приходится вести себя, как с неприрученным зверем, словно кто-то включил обратную перемотку развития их отношений. Не подходи слишком близко, не делай резких движений, дай ему сперва узнать себя. И тогда, возможно, тебе подставят холку, а может, и плюнут в лицо.

\- Не откроешь? Первое письмо.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что первое? - ведется, выпуская иголки, Стайлз, и тут же сдувается, как рыба-еж. - Ничего там нет хорошего.

Дерек подныривает ниже, чтобы прочитать то, что написано на конверте. Лидия Мартин, Бикон Хиллз.

\- Твоя девушка?

Давно Дерек не чувствовал себя таким огромным и неуклюжим.

Стайлз издает звук, который можно принять за нервный хохоток.

\- В моих мокрых мечтах.

\- Открывай, - Дерек наконец-то делает то, чего ему давно хотелось - протягивает руку и касается его макушки. Он не планирует забирать боль или печаль, но черные венки и без его желания бегут вверх по руке. Письмо, видимо, короткое, Стайлз читает не дольше минуты. Затем он встает, подходит к самому краю тента и подставляет руку с письмом под дождь. Даже картинное сжигание письма в камине не выглядело бы столь эффектно. Чернила расплываются быстро, Стайлз встряхивает лист и сжимает в кулаке.

Дерек уже разлегся на его месте. Он приглашающе хлопает рукой, и Стайлз, криво усмехнувшись, кое-как устраивается рядом, вплотную, чтобы не свалиться. Дерек чувствует его от шеи до холодных ступней. Айзек начинает черпать воду быстрее и громче.

\- Мы учились вместе. Я лет в четырнадцать уже думал о том, как мы назовем детей и собак. Не выгорело, конечно, к выпускному классу она вроде бы перестала делать вид, что я пустое место, но даже друзьями мы и близко не стали. Когда я собирался ехать в Глендейл - ну знаешь, в родном городе сынка шерифа никакая бы приемная комиссия не отправила на фронт - я случайно встретил ее. И зачем-то ляпнул, куда собрался. Попросил написать мне разок. Ну, она и написала, - Стайлз шмыгает носом, но они тут все, даже Дерек, хронически простужены.

\- Чего написала.

\- Что замуж выходит, что желает мне скорейшей победы и возвращения.

\- Ясно.

Стайлз елозит и прижимается так крепко, будто желает впаяться в Дерека на молекулярной основе.

\- Только она и Скотти знали, что я намылился убивать.

\- Умирать.

\- Сейчас я думаю, что это одна и та же херня.

Они молчат немного. Айзек оставляет ботинок в покое и ложится, отвернувшись носом к стене. Дерек знает, что он не спит и что не хочет лезть. Айзеку насрать на душевные драмы Стайлза, и это устраивает их всех.

\- Отец не знает. Догадывается, конечно, но не знает наверняка.

Дерек кладет руку Стайлзу на грудь.

\- Но что за херня, Дерек, даже Лидия написала мне, а Скотт - ни разу.

\- Может быть, он боится не получить ответа.

Ночью Дерек и половина лагеря просыпается от истошного хриплого вопля Стайлза. Он кричит, задыхаясь, до тех самых пор, пока Дереку не удается его разбудить.

 

0\. Павуву

\- Что ты сделаешь, когда вернешься домой? - Стайлз давно не задает вопросы первым. Дерек, пожалуй, по этому скучал. Он порядком устал делать за Стайлза его работу.

\- Лягу спать.

\- А потом?

\- Постараюсь не просыпаться.

\- А как же трахнуть дочку фермера, напиться до чертей, нассать на порог полицейского участка, поменять флаг на шпиле городской ратуши на свои несвежие трусы, нацепить медали на парадную форму и отправиться просить руки первой красавицы города, потом найти работу, отгрохать дом, настругать детишек и орать по ночам от кошмаров по выходным и праздникам?

\- Это ты мне сейчас свой десятилетний план озвучил? - Дерек не улыбается.

\- Я бы в этом сценарии закопал медали и сжег форму, - пожимает плечами Стайлз. - Ну так что?

Дерек не торопится с ответом. Он пытается представить безликую женщину в своей постели, ремонтируемый дом. Он мог бы восстановиться в университете и забрать к себе Кору. Фантазии выходят зыбкими. Дереку не хватает веры.

\- Я не знаю, - честно отвечает он. - Ни малейшего понятия. Я бы первые несколько дней просидел на скамейке в ближайшем парке, пока меня бы не загребли в кутузку.

Стайлз пару раз открывает и закрывает рот. Потом хмурится, и Дерек с некоторой долей ужаса чувствует, как его собственные брови тоже сходятся в одну угрюмую линию, словно бы из чувства солидарности с бровями Стайлза.

Океан тяжело дышит совсем рядом, от него тянет холодом и покоем. Они лежат голова к голове, вытянув ноги в противоположные стороны. Дерек может слышать, как Стайлз голыми пятками роет под собой небольшую траншею, песчинки трутся друг о друга с колючим тихим звуком, изредка Стайлз недовольно шипит сквозь зубы, очевидно, натыкаясь ступнями на осколки ракушек.

В тропиках темнота совсем не такая, к какой привык Дерек, она гуще, тяжелее, забирается через глаза и легкие в самое сердце.

\- Почему - Тихий? - Стайлз второй раз за четверть часа первым нарушает молчание.

\- Что?

\- Океан, говорю, почему Тихий? Он какой угодно, но не тихий.

\- Потому что он как ты, - тяжело выговаривает Дерек, - он шумный, беспокойный, опасный, его штормит и трясет, и если ты рядом, то нет никакого шанса его не замечать. Но молчит он куда о большем, чем говорит.

Стайлз чиркает спичкой и подносит ее к самому своему - и Дерека - лицу.

\- Черт, упущен момент. Хотел бы я видеть тебя, когда ты это говорил.

\- Еще не время для веревок? - спрашивает Дерек, припоминая их разговор. Когда это было, вчера? Две недели назад? Послезавтра?

Стайлз фыркает.

\- Для веревок всегда подходящее время. Смотря для чего ты собрался ее использовать.

\- Связать тебя к хренам и отправить бандеролью домой.

Спичка догорает, Стайлз устало и через силу смеется.

\- Ты же не отвяжешься, - он не спрашивает, поэтому Дерек не отвечает.

Стайлз легко поднимается на ноги, отряхивает голую спину от песка. Дерек ожидает, что он сейчас уйдет - спать или на камни, или прятаться в бочках, или даже просто в их палатку, но Стайлз снова ложится рядом с ним, на этот раз их ступни рядом так же, как и лица. Он дышит размеренно, он пахнет солью, мазутом, порохом, подгоревшим рисом и немного водорослями. Дерек вытягивает руки по швам.

Пожалуйста, - хочет он иногда сказать Стайлзу, - пожалуйста, положи мое сердце, печень и все кишки туда, где взял, а уж рану я зашью сам.

Стайлз приподнимается на локте и заглядывает ему в лицо. Другую руку он кладет Дереку на живот.

Не дури, - хочет сказать Дерек и крепче стискивает зубы.

Стайлз не торопится и не боится, Дереку вообще трудно его читать в последнее время. Стайлз расстегивает пуговицы на штанах Дерека, запускает пальцы в лобковые волосы, едва ощутимо царапает основание его члена обгрызенными ногтями с заусенцами. И одновременно с отстраненным любопытством без капли смущения продолжает смотреть Дереку в лицо.

Дереку не хватает благородства отказаться - слишком этого хочется, и он лежит распятым на сыром песке, пока Стайлз водит рукой по его члену, забирая себе то, что и так уже давно его. Кончая, Дерек стонет измученно, чувствуя себя так, словно ему только что вогнали водопроводную трубу в живот. Стайлз рассеянно вытирает ладонь о собственные штаны и нависает над ним, закрывая от Дерека небо с незнакомыми звездами.

\- Поцеловать тебя? - деловито спрашивает он.

Дереку хочется выть.

Никто не придет в норму.

 

5\. Пелелиу

Дерек идет по заваленному телами берегу, то и дело оскальзываясь. Он вглядывается в месиво лиц под его ногами, в изрешеченные спины, щурится на заходящее солнце, боясь высмотреть Стайлза среди тех, кто покачивается в воде у берега лицом вниз. Он вслушивается в стоны раненных, цепляется к каждому встречному санитару или солдату. Его отталкивают, пока один врач вдруг не хватает его за плечо и внимательно - почти точно так же смотрел на него Стайлз - глядит ему в лицо и что-то говорит. Дерек не может разобрать ни слова, голова гудит как пустой котел, и лицо дока то и дело чуть расщепляется, чтобы через мгновение собраться вновь. Дерек вдруг думает, что все это время он мог ходить по кругу.

Док кивает кому-то за его плечом, и Дерек чувствует, как его волокут прочь. Он пытается вырваться, пытается объяснить им, что он не может никуда уйти, пока не найдет Стайлза, но из горла вырывается лишь кашель и глухое захлебывающееся рычание.

Кажется, снаряд взорвался совсем рядом, когда Дерек пытался подать Стайлзу запасную ленту. Кажется, Дерек отрубился.

Кажется, Дерек не справился.

Он продолжает вырываться, пока не слышит смутно знакомый голос:

-... быть на корабле. Он может быть уже там, ты найдешь его там, Дерек, пошли, ебать тебя за ногу, да что же это.

Айзек. Дерек поднимает голову, и сквозь распадающийся мир видит корабль с красным крестом на высоком борту.

Дерек стоит на палубе, когда они отчаливают от острова. Отсюда уже не видно тел, только черный дым. Вглубь острова пойдут уже другие. Может быть, Стайлз сейчас тоже там. А он - нет. Дерек подходит к самому борту и оценивающе смотрит вниз, на бурлящую воду. Нет, вплавь - не вариант. Быть может, из госпиталя его все же вернут сюда?

Дерек легко может представить, как Стайлз подходит к нему сзади, с подветренной стороны, и пребольно бьет кулаком меж лопаток. У него левая рука на перевязи, а половина головы замотана бинтами с проступающими на них тут и там красными пятнами. Вид крайне бравый.

\- Ну что, пересрался, придурок? - спросит Стайлз.

\- Очень, - ответит Дерек на этот вопрос и еще на сотни сразу.

\- И я, - скажет Стайлз, и, наверное, даже попробует улыбнуться, как сумеет.

Дерек закрывает глаза, его все еще тошнит, он прокручивает в голове с десяток разных вариантов и разных слов, которые они друг другу сказали бы, если бы Дерек не слажал.

\- Сеанс самобичевания в самом разгаре? – слышит он.

Дерек оборачивается.

 


End file.
